


Such a Tease

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Tease, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongin decides that it might be fun to see if he can get the rest of the members of his band hard for him and he doesn't even bother to think about the possible consequences of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted Exo fic. Written as a gift for TheSockMonster on LiveJournal.

It starts off as a game because Jongin gets bored easily. He decides that it’ll be fun to see if he can get the other members of Exo riled up, simply because he’s got nothing better to do in the spare time between being carted around from interviews to variety shows, radio shows to photoshoots, fan signings to music shows and whatever else their manager decides to subject them to.  
  
  
  
Joonmyun is an easy target to start with, so focused on running around making sure the rest of the members of K are awake and getting ready to leave so they aren’t late (again) for the next photoshoot, that he doesn’t even notice Jongin until he’s already wrapped himself around the leader from behind. Joonmyun flinches at the initial contact, obviously not expecting it and he shifts a bit in Jongin’s hold to see which member needs his attention this time.  
  
“Jongin? If you’re ready to go, just wait by the door until everyone else is good to go as well,” Joonmyun says, gentle fingers patting the arm Jongin has draped across his chest.  
  
He expects Jongin to let go now but it only makes him cling more, tightening his grip and nuzzling his face down into the warmth of Joonmyun’s neck. Jongin stops when he’s got his nose pressed into the skin just below Joonmyun’s right ear and he can feel the man shiver against him as he fills his lungs with the scent of Joonmyun’s shampoo and body wash. Jongin releases his breath slowly, making sure it washes over Joonmyun’s skin evenly and he’s delighted to see little bumps appear against his neck, every single hair on his skin standing on end.  
  
“Jongin,” Joonmyun almost whines, struggling to get away and Jongin lets him pull free from his grasp. He watches as Joonmyun attempts to come up with something else to say, opening and closing his mouth several times and he drops his copy of their schedule that he was holding. “What are you doing?” He asks, finally remembering what words are when Jongin bends down to retrieve the papers from the floor.  
  
Jongin pouts, handing the schedule back to a flustered Joonmyun. “I just wanted a moment with my favourite leader,” he murmurs, bottom lip still stuck out and then he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling when Joonmyun flushes all over. Joonmyun does that impression of a fish again but before he can come up with anything else to say, Jongin turns to leave, pretending to be upset.  
  
Jongin makes it into the kitchen before he realizes that he had an audience. Minseok is sitting at the kitchen table side-eyeing Jongin as he finishes eating his breakfast. “Subtle,” Minseok comments, but Jongin is too busy with trying to decide if he wants to make Baekhyun or Tao his next target to care.  
  
  
  
He spends the next three days torturing Baekhyun and Tao with teasing touches, wherever and whenever he can get away with it. He knows that he’s finally getting to them when they refuse to let him hang off of them anymore. It gets boring too quickly for his liking so he moves on to the next member he can find.  
  
  
  
With Luhan, it’s when they go out to buy snacks together. Jongin spends the entire time he eats his ice cream cone doing as many suggestive things to it as he possibly can, practically moaning while his eyes flutter shut as he sucks almost all of it into his mouth. By the time he’s finished, his tongue is numb and his jaw aches, but seeing the obvious tent in Luhan’s pants, which he tries in vain to hide, makes it worth the effort.  
  
  
  
He finds the chance to try his luck with Sehun when some of the members have gathered in the living room to watch a movie. So naturally, he saunters over to the couch and unceremoniously plops himself down right into Sehun’s lap. Sehun puts up a fight at first, but Jongin’s extremely experienced with being clingy and he holds on tightly to Sehun until he eventually gives up.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jongin subtly squirms in Sehun’s lap, rocking his ass back and forth right over Sehun’s crotch as he ‘tries to find a comfortable position’ and he barely has time to celebrate his success of the boner starting to dig into his ass before he’s rudely shoved off of the couch and onto the floor. He looks up just in time to see a flustered Sehun scrambling out of the room, claiming he’s suddenly not feeling very well.  
  
  
  
His next victim ends up being Kyungsoo because they happen to be seated next to each other in the van, waiting to be driven to their next interview. It’s too early in the morning and since they are roommates, Kyungsoo is well aware of the fact that Jongin is not a morning person so he uses the excuse of being sleepy to cuddle up close to him. He presses his face into Kyungsoo’s neck and he reaches over with his left arm to hold onto Kyungsoo’s right shoulder to keep him in place.  
  
After what he decides that a suitable amount of time has passed and he’s convinced that Kyungsoo thinks he’s asleep, he lets his arm fall from Kyungsoo’s shoulder, hand dragging down his chest and lands directly on top of his crotch. Jongin has to resist the urge to smirk when he feels Kyungsoo jump at the sudden intimate contact and tries to gently remove Jongin’s hand. Only Jongin snuggles up closer to him, subtly pressing down with the heel of his hand as he does so and Kyungsoo squirms against him.  
  
By the time they arrive at the studio where their interview is, Kyungsoo’s entire body is flushed, he’s sweating and he’s sporting a raging hard on that isn’t very well hidden in his pants. Jongin fakes being sleepily confused when Kyungsoo tears himself out of Jongin’s grasp as soon as the van has come to a stop and the door is open for them to exit the vehicle. But he can’t stop the corners of his mouth from twitching up into a wicked grin as he watches Kyungsoo race into the building after quickly explaining to Joonmyun that he really has to use the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol is pretty easy to get riled up. All Jongin has to do is bend over a few times in front of him while wearing his tightest pair of skinny jeans, giving the taller man a very good view of his ass. After the third time Jongin does it in the kitchen of their dorm, Chanyeol’s pulling him up by a firm grip on his arm and the next thing Jongin knows, his back is pressed into the fridge with Chanyeol’s leg sliding into the space between his thighs. “You’re doing that on purpose,” Chanyeol’s low voice rumbles directly into Jongin’s ear.  
  
Sometimes Chanyeol’s not as dumb as he looks.  
  
“Maybe,” Jongin replies airily and anything else he might have wanted to say gets cut off when Chanyeol seals their lips together so he can slip his tongue into Jongin’s mouth as he grinds their hips together.  
  
Luckily they are the only two left in the dorm at the moment so there’s no one else around to hear Jongin’s whines and his loud moan when he finally comes in his pants from riding Chanyeol’s firm thigh. It takes a few more moments before Chanyeol’s pushed over the edge as well, perfect teeth biting into the skin of Jongin’s exposed shoulder when he comes. Jongin gasps when Chanyeol licks the bite mark in apology, still slightly rutting his hips into Jongin as he gradually comes down from his high.  
  
Chanyeol gently draws away, slowly easing Jongin’s feet back onto the ground so he doesn’t lose his balance and give into the pull of gravity like he’s tempted to do any second now. Chanyeol bends down slightly to give Jongin a quick peck on the lips and he ruffles Jongin’s hair saying, “We should do that again sometime,” before he exits the kitchen and is out of Jongin’s sight.  
  
  
  
Yifan is almost just as easy as Chanyeol. Jongin only needs to ‘accidentally’ rub up against him a few times during one of their dance practices and Yifan takes him by the wrist before dragging him out of the practice room, down the hallway and shoves him into the bathroom. Jongin continues to stumble along, not at all surprised when he’s forced into one of the stalls and then pushed down to his knees.  
  
Yifan uses the grip on his hair to force Jongin’s mouth onto his leaking erection as soon as he gets his pants pulled down and settled low on his hips. Jongin almost chokes around Yifan’s girth, but he easily adjusts, taking as much as he can into his mouth. He doesn’t mind at all when Yifan sets the pace, thrusting gently through the tight ring Jongin’s lips form. The leader moans, the sound making Jongin’s belly tighten with renewed arousal as his fingers tenderly stroke the underside of Jongin’s jaw.  
  
“You take cock like a pro, Jongin,” Yifan praises, finally releasing Jongin’s hair so he can run his fingers through the sweaty strands as he guides Jongin’s head over his dick. “But I bet you can’t take all of me.”  
  
Jongin glares up at Yifan, who knows full well that Jongin’s never been one to back down from a challenge. He chuckles lightly at his small victory when Jongin begins to relax his jaw more, a bit annoyed when Yifan starts stroking his own cock through Jongin’s cheek but he tolerates it, focusing instead on sliding Yifan’s dick as far down his throat as he can manage without choking on it.  
  
Yifan moans his name and Jongin’s chest swells with pride as his lips finally brush the base of the cock between his teeth. He swallows once around the head before pulling off completely to take a much needed breath. “You’re an ass,” Jongin pants.  
  
“Finish what you started,” Yifan replies in his leader voice, forcefully sliding back into the warmth of Jongin’s mouth and Jongin just takes it but he does get his revenge by digging his nails into the soft flesh of Yifan’s hips before he drops one hand to palm at his own neglected erection, straining against the soft material of his underwear.  
  
Jongin moans and the vibrations make Yifan hiss, hips jerking a bit rougher. He does his best to keep up, guessing that Yifan’s getting closer to coming judging by the fact that the filthy praises that he’s mumbling under his breath are getting less coherent by the second.  
  
Yifan doesn’t warn Jongin when he’s about to come so the sudden spurt of the warm liquid onto his tongue takes him by surprise. He tries to pull away, but Yifan’s got a good grip on his hair again and it keeps Jongin in place so he’s forced to swallow the load in his mouth. Except he’s not quick enough and some of it ends up spilling over his lips to drip down his chin.  
  
Yifan pulls out then and before Jongin has a chance to wipe the semen off of his face, Yifan is doing it for him. But instead of wiping it on a piece of toilet paper like Jongin expects him to do, Yifan is pulling Jongin to his feet and with his clean hand he shoves Jongin’s sweat pants and underwear down to his knees. He takes hold of Jongin’s throbbing erection in his dirty hand, using his own come as a lubricant as he strokes him.  
  
Jongin doesn’t last very long after that because he’s been ridiculously turned on the entire time Yifan was in his mouth so it only taking a few pumps of Yifan’s hand before he’s reduced to a moaning mess. Jongin’s orgasm hits him hard, Yifan having to clamp his other hand over his mouth to muffle the noises he’s making so that everyone in the building doesn’t find out what they’re up to.  
  
They quickly straighten themselves up before returning to the practice room, not that it matters because they receive a few knowing glances when they enter the room.  
  
  
  
Later, when he’s fresh and squeaky clean from a shower, Jongin steps out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist because he forgot to bring his pyjamas in with him. When he’s about three feet away from his bedroom door, a hand comes out of nowhere, grabs Jongin firmly by the arm and the next thing he knows, he’s being dragged into the bedroom next to his. After the door is shut behind them, Jongin finds himself pressed face first into it, a hand being pressed against his back preventing him from escaping and warm, teasing fingers skitters along his hips just a few inches above where the towel covers.  
  
“You think this is funny?” It’s Minseok’s voice, sounding irresistibly low as the words are said quietly into Jongin’s ear. It doesn’t even occur to him to resist as Minseok’s hand holding him to the wall is replaced with his chest and Jongin has to bite his bottom lip to stop the groan that’s threatening to leave his throat; he doesn’t think Minseok’s aware of how much being manhandled is turning Jongin on. “You think getting all the members all worked up and then leaving them hanging is some sort of game?”  
  
Jongin didn’t leave _all_ the members to deal with their unexpected boners on their own but Minseok probably doesn’t know about what happened with Chanyeol and Yifan.  
  
“Yes,” he agrees anyway as Minseok’s hand slides across the front of the towel, dangerously close to Jongin’s dick. He squirms a bit, forehead leaning against the door and as he presses his ass back into Minseok’s hips. “It’s fun.”  
  
“This is fun?” Minseok asks and Jongin chokes on air when he finally presses the palm of his hand directly over Jongin’s crotch. He keens, hips automatically seeking more friction as Minseok lazily adds pressure, fingers teasing his already half hard cock through the fluffy material of the towel.  
  
Jongin can only moan in response, torn between bucking into Minseok’s hand and grinding back against the crotch subtly rubbing against his ass.  
  
“God, you’re such a cock tease Jongin, you know that?” Minseok asks him, soft lips brushing against Jongin’s ear before he nips at the lobe with sharp teeth. “Even when you aren’t trying to get into anyone’s pants, everyone’s still got a hard on for you.”  
  
Jongin can feel it now, Minseok’s dick swelling in his pants and just starting to dig into the back of his hip when Minseok grinds him further into the door.  
  
“You don’t even _have_ to try, Jongin,” Minseok continues and Jongin can’t concentrate on anything but the way his name falls from the other’s lips. “We already want to fuck you.”  
  
Jongin groans, hips twitching and heart beating impossibly fast to his erection as the full meaning of Minseok’s words sink in. “Please,” he moans.  
  
“Hmm?” Minseok murmurs into the sensitive spot he found on Jongin’s neck, just below his ear. “What was that?” He licks sucks at skin for a moment before running his tongue along the length of Jongin’s neck.  
  
“Please,” Jongin repeats, hands clawing at the door in front of him as he struggles to find the right words, not even caring how needy he sounds as he begs for what he wants. “Please. Fuck me.”  
  
He can feel Minseok smirking into his shoulder where he had sucked another mark into Jongin’s tanned skin. “You want me to take you, right here, right now, up against the door, where everyone will be able to hear you screaming my name? Is that what you want?”  
  
Jongin’s so aroused now that his legs almost give out from underneath him, knees buckling as he imagines how amazing it would feel for Minseok to pound into him so hard that he forgets his own name. “Yes,” Jongin gasps. “Fuck me, please. I need it. I want you inside me right now.”  
  
Minseok groans, hips bucking into Jongin’s and he whimpers as it forces him that much closer to the hard surface of the door. But then Minseok’s retreating and Jongin finds that he immediately misses the warmth of his body. Without the support, his knees actually do give out and Jongin slides down to the floor, not caring when the towel that was covering him falls open, exposing the rest of his body to Minseok. He whines, leaning heavily against the door, panting and so flushed with arousal that he doesn’t even know what to do with himself anymore so he waits for Minseok to make the next move.  
  
It’s after a few moments of absolutely _nothing_ that Jongin finally decides to turn around to pin Minseok with a look that he’s hoping says _just do me already_. He’s five seconds away from losing his mind if Minseok doesn’t come back and touch him right now. But what Jongin’s not expecting is to find Minseok perched on the edge of his bed, laughing at him.  
  
“How does it feel, Jongin?” Minseok asks between chuckles and Jongin wants so desperately to be taken that he doesn’t even think about walking over there and punching the smirk off his pretty face. “How does it feel to be teased and then left hanging?”  
  
“Minseok,” Jongin growls and the deep tone of his voice is enough to have Minseok’s eyes darken with lust. “Do you want to fuck me or not?”  
  
Minseok doesn’t respond, so Jongin figures if Minseok’s not going to help, he’ll just have to do it himself. Bringing his hand up to his plush lips, he slips his first three fingers into his mouth, making sure to moan loud enough for Minseok to hear. He licks and sucks obscenely at his own fingers, while he strokes himself with his other hand.  
  
“What are you doing?” Minseok asks even though it’s glaringly obvious what Jongin’s is up to.  
  
When his fingers are sufficiently wet enough, Jongin pulls them free from his mouth with a loud pop before laying himself down on his stomach beside the door. “If you aren’t going to fuck me, then I’ve got no other choice,” Jongin explains. He keeps his ass in the air, on display for Minseok, who is hungrily watching every move Jongin makes. Jongin moans pushing back against his own saliva-covered fingers as they teasingly circle his entrance.  
  
Jongin pauses then, pretending to rethink the whole situation. “Unless,” he says, drawing out the word and hoping it sounds as thoughtful as he thinks it does. “I could get someone else to do it if don’t want to.”  
  
Minseok glares at him and Jongin knows that he’s won; he just needs to toss out the last piece of bait before finally Minseok takes a bite. “You said it yourself,” Jongin continues. “Everyone already wants to fuck me.”  
  
Minseok snaps at that, letting out a sound close to a growl as he stands up, easily picking Jongin up off the floor and practically throwing him onto the bed. “Never,” Minseok says, quickly ridding himself of his clothes before he climbs back on to the bed and pins Jongin to the mattress. “You’re mine,” Minseok declares and normally that kind of thing would piss Jongin off but he’s so hard and desperate for Minseok’s cock that he finds himself nodding in agreement.  
  
He whines when Minseok leaves him momentarily to go searching through the top drawer of his dresser and pulls out a bottle of lube. Jongin breaths out a sigh of relief at the sight of the lubricant because he actually didn’t want to have to resort preparing himself with his own spit and luckily Minseok has his fingers coated and ready by the time he makes it back to the bed. When he’s once again hovering over Jongin, he doesn’t waste another second before he’s pushing the first finger passed the tight ring of his entrance.  
  
Jongin gasps at the slight pain of the stretch, grabbing hold of Minseok’s arms and digs his fingers into the soft skin. Minseok’s quick to distract him by pressing their mouths together and Jongin immediately parts his lips for Minseok’s tongue. He relaxes his grip on the older man’s arms when Minseok nibbles at his lips before licking into Jongin’s mouth at the same pace that his finger works in and out of his entrance and it has Jongin writhing against the sheets.  
  
“This,” Minseok says, pressing another finger into him and keeps up the same slow and smooth pace of preparing him (which Jongin thinks is torture because all he wants at the moment is for Minseok to pound him into the mattress until he’s screaming). “This is mine.” Minseok emphasises his point by roughing pushing his fingers as far inside Jongin as he can get them and curls them into the spot that has Jongin crying out at the sudden spike of pleasure flowing through him.  
  
“Yes,” Jongin keens, grinding his hips back against Minseok’s fingers and scratching angry red marks down his back to get him to move closer. “Right there.” He grabs Minseok by the back of the neck and kisses him again, hoping he gets the message. “Damn it, just fuck me already,” he whines against Minseok’s lips when he refuses to speed things up. Jongin is way too worked up to put up with any sort of teasing; he just wants to skip everything else and get down to the animalistic fucking already.  
  
“You’re not ready yet,” Minseok scoffs, only now easing a third digit inside him, gently twisting and scissoring his fingers when he’s in as far as he can go.  
  
“Like hell I’m not,” Jongin says, taking Minseok by surprise when he summons all his strength to push the older man on his back. Before Minseok can complain, Jongin already has the discarded bottle of lube in his hands and he’s spreading lube onto Minseok’s cock before he’s closing it back up and tossing it aside again.  
  
Minseok squawks in protest but Jongin isn’t having any of it, immediately clambering into his lap with thighs on either side of Minseok’s hips so he can easily position the other’s erection to his stretched entrance. Minseok chokes on his complaints when Jongin seats himself completely on his dick with one smooth downward motion.  
  
Okay, so maybe he wasn’t ready yet, if the pain shooting up Jongin’s spine is anything to go by, but the scrunched up expression of pure bliss on Minseok’s face makes it worth it. He feels too full, needing the extra time to adjust and it helps when Minseok rubs soothing circles into his hip with one hand while the other strokes up and down his side.  
  
Jongin moves before he’s completely adjusted, because _god damn it_ , he really needs Minseok to fuck him before he actually does go insane. He starts out by lifting his hips only an inch or two before he grinds back down, moaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Minseok helps with hands against Jongin’s hips and a pace too slow for Jongin’s liking is set, but it feels good so he refrains from complaining just yet.  
  
Soon Minseok’s hips rise from the bed to meet every one of Jongin’s thrusts, but it’s still not hard enough, not fast enough and certainly not deep enough; Jongin whines even though the pain has long since faded into nothing but raw pleasure and it gives Jongin an idea.  
  
“Minseok,” Jongin says, waiting until he has the other’s full attention before he continues. “If I wanted to be fucked slow and sweet like this then I would have asked Joonmyun to do me ages ago.”  
  
That does the trick.  
  
“Fuck you,” Minseok growls and shoves Jongin off of his dick so he can flip him over.  
  
“I really wish you would,” Jongin smirks back at him and then he’s got a face full of pillow when Minseok pushes against his shoulders, shoving his torso into the mattress while his ass is still in the air.  
  
He keens loudly as Minseok forcefully enters him again, this time setting an almost violent pace of fucking Jongin open right away. Each of Minseok’s brutal thrusts grazes Jongin’s sweet spot and it has him thrashing uncontrollably against the sheets, panting and practically sobbing Minseok’s name when the pleasure keeps spiking. Jongin scrapes his nails down the sheets begging for it _harder_ and _faster_ which Minseok obeys by digging his fingers further into Jongin’s hips. He uses the grip to tug Jongin back onto his cock every time his own hips shoot forward.  
  
“Yes,” Jongin moans, unable to really concentrate on anything except for the feeling of how well Minseok’s fills him up. It’s so rough and hard, and Jongin knows he’ll be sore later but he can’t get enough, even with his orgasm quickly approaching. “T-touch me,” he manages to stutter out when he takes a breath between each string of moans that falls from his lips, knowing full well that he probably sounds just as wrecked as he looks.  
  
“Fuck,” Minseok says under his breath and Jongin loves hearing him curse. “Jongin.” The sounds of his harsh panting along with the occasional grunts and growls are only pushing Jongin closer and closer to the edge of completion.  
  
Minseok’s hips drive into Jongin faster and faster, practically without mercy now and Jongin can tell that he’s on the verge of coming as well. Minseok leans forward, his chest his covering Jongin’s back in a blanket of heat as he pries his own hand from where he has a death grip on Jongin’s hip so he can slide it down to fist the neglected erection.  
  
A few quick and rough pumps of Minseok’s hand _finally_ throws Jongin over the edge. He cries out Minseok’s name when he comes, entire body shuddering uncontrollably as the pleasure shoots through him like jolts of electricity. It’s the hardest Jongin’s ever come before and Minseok continues to stroke him through it until there’s nothing left inside of Jongin’s cock to spill and Jongin has to pull his hand away before he passes out from over stimulation.  
  
And then Minseok goes right back to fiercely fucking Jongin into the mattress, urgently seeking his own orgasm. Jongin clenches around him, making Minseok curse at the sudden increase in tightness. It’s not long before he’s pulling out of Jongin, groaning as he strokes his cock a few more times until he’s coming, emptying his load on the back of Jongin’s thighs. Minseok collapses on his back right next to Jongin and soon the only sound in the room is them attempting to catch their breaths.  
  
“That didn’t work out like I planned,” Minseok comments, breaking the silence when their heartbeats return to a relatively normal pace.  
  
Jongin laughs. “So you weren’t planning to fuck me when you dragged me in here then?”  
  
“No,” Minseok admits, taking a quick glance at Jongin before raking a hand through his hair. “I just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. But now that I think about it, grabbing you while you were in nothing but a towel probably wasn’t the brightest idea.”  
  
“I’m not so sure about that,” Jongin says and it takes a lot of effort for him to move so he can straddle Minseok’s thighs. “I think that it turned out pretty well.”  
  
Minseok’s hands find Jongin’s hips again, gently massaging the finger shaped bruises he left in the tanned skin. “Oh really?”  
  
“Yes,” Jongin confirms with a nod of his head. “And now you’d better be ready for another round or I really will go find someone else to fuck me.”  
  
They both know it’s an empty threat but Minseok sighs over dramatically, reaching up to pull Jongin in for a kiss anyway. He’s just might be okay with the monster he created after all.


End file.
